Terminology
This is a list of the several terms and phrases used in the Superior series. Recurring Terms Demon Queen :Demon Queen (魔王 Maō) or Demon Lord is the name by which all monsters and humans call the ruthless leader of the former, Sheila; the one who slayed half of humanity with the goal of creating a world just for monsters without any humans; the merciless demon that will kill without hesitation even if it is a fellow monster. Although many know this name and power, few know her true name or appearance. Half-breed , a half-breed]] :The offspring of a monster and a human. Half-breeds have human appearance in all aspects except for the eyes, which are tinted red because of their monster blood. Because of their lineage, half-breeds are often discriminated by other humans (and possibly monsters as well), and even though they live among them they are often isolated from civilization. Also, because of their monster blood, half-breeds often posses magic or above-average physical abilities. Hero :Elected by the surviving humans, the Hero (勇者 Yūsha) would have the duty to kill the Demon Queen and all the monsters, and release humanity from her oppressive rule. Because of his or her duty, said Hero must have exceptional power and abilities. A total of five Heroes have been chosen; the first one quit almost as soon as he was elected Hero, and the 2nd, 3rd and 4th were no match for the Demon Queen or simply ran away, and were executed. Exa is the 5th (current) Hero. Mirage :The legendary sword; it is said that only the chosen ones may wield it, as well as being capable of changing its shape. It is made up of the toughest matters, allowing to cut even a mountain in half. The sword was guarded on top of a tower by some mysterious dark guardians, who used strange magic that could not be blocked with any attack; and so one had been able to wield the sword. :Exa is the current wielder of Mirage; he set on a journey to acquire it when his previous sword was destroyed. The sword gathered water, earth, light, and air from its surroundings and took the exact shape of Exa's previous one, except that this one was now equipped with all of its legendary abilities, such as being able to repel the magic cast by the undead guardians of the tower. However, the sword itself is not sharp at all, seemingly taking Exa's desire of not wanting to kill living beings. Monster :A non-human creature, endowed with magical and sometimes above-average physical abilities. Unlike humans, their appearance is not consistent; there are all kinds of monsters, from dragons to humanoids (such as Sheila). Humans often think of monsters as being savage, heartless, irrational, and brute; and surprisingly, monsters think the same way of humans too. But it has been shown that just like humans, monsters have feelings as well, and that evil and good exist in both races. Quarter :The offspring of a half-breed and a human. Just like half-breeds, they are often discriminated and isolated from other people. Because of the amount of monster "blood" inside them, quarters only have one eye tinted red, although their physical and magical abilities remain. Category:Superior